You and Me
by KaorinPaintsTheStars
Summary: Colette & Presea fall in love over the course of 10 chapters. Set over a period of time, each chapter is a seperate fic. Now up to chapter 3.
1. Splinters

A/N: Yup, so this is going to be a ten part collection of small fics about Colette and Presea falling in love. Maybe a little unlikely, or maybe not, but I wanted to try something a bit different and more challenging...well, that and the fact that the pairing is soooo sweet, hehe.

I don't own Tales, or any relevant characters, locations, etc., etc. I believe that honour belongs to Namco.

Oh, and also – yeah, I _love_ getting reviews and it really doesn't bother me if they are good, bad, constructive, whatever. The only exception I have is that I don't want people posting reviews as a way to rant on about how much they hate the pairing. Comment on the story, or the characterisation, etc. as much as you want, but I've already had enough of unpleasant emails from hardened GenisxPresea fans regarding my PreseaxLloyd fics, without any more being added from this one too. Cheers, and hope you enjoy.

* * *

(1) Splinters

The modest sized inn appeared to have been constructed under the guidance of an architect with a keen eye for natural beauty. Surrounded by a wide circle of Alder, the tiny red and yellow catkins that grew on the trees complimented the worn sandstone walls of the building, which had been painted a blue pale enough to match the clearest of summer skies. Clusters of small, neatly trimmed bushes stood on patrol around the thinly cobbled path, which led down the gently inclining hill from the inn towards the well travelled road at its base. Between the building itself and the nearby small orchid ran a thin stream, which provided tranquil ambience by way of its gentle bubbling.

Colette felt her eyelids lower drowsily as she sat under the heat of the sun, which penetrated the protective shade of the trees in small, thin pillars. Turning her head upward to bask in the warmth, she leaned herself against the rough inn wall and caught the sweet smell of the Alder on the gentle, humid breeze. The heady scent reminded her of Iselia when she was young; of long summer nights spent playing with Lloyd and Genis, or of languid afternoons where they would lie on the sun-baked grassy hills and look for shapes in the solitary clouds that rolled by. So many summers had passed in such a way, and this was one of the first where she hadn't had a chance to spend her all of her time in such a pleasantly wasteful manner.

The old memories made her smile, and Colette allowed herself to relive them in her mind, hoping absently that the indulgence would raise her flagging spirits and dilute the hurtful ferocity of the words directed at her when they had passed the nearby House of Salvation. What the man had said had been fuelled by grief, frustration and anger, she _knew_ that, but they had hurt her regardless. Even when Lloyd and Presea had tried to defend her, what the man had said had been directed solely at herself, not them, and she couldn't shake off the feelings of isolation that had arisen since the incident. No matter what happened, it would be herself that people criticised – that they _hated_ – not the others, although Colette knew that her friends couldn't help that.

The Chosen opened her eyes at the creaking sound of the inn door opening, and looked to her right to see Presea step out of the building – blinking against the bright sunlight as she did so. The small girl was wearing a long, beautiful dress, which flowed almost hypnotically in the soft breeze, and her axe was slung casually over one of her exposed shoulders. The thin-strapped dress was made from light, overlapping layers of silk and cotton, each one a different height and shade of yellow, and the topmost level had tiny little flowers embroidered onto it in blue thread. A pleated headband, similarly coloured and decorated, could be seen just below the fringe of her hair – which had been tinted auburn, like everything else, by the late afternoon sun. Colette smiled, remembering how she had gone shopping with Presea during their recent visit to Meltokio, and had helped her choose some new clothes. The small girl had listened intently to Colette's preferences as she explored the variety of wares, her head cocked gently to one side in confusion at the concept of accessories. Eventually, though, she had nodded and returned having purchased all of the items Colette had liked, seemingly content to wear the clothing simply because it had earned her friend's seal of approval. The combinations of items she wore now often looked quite eccentric on Presea, but Colette thought it always somehow suited the small girl rather than looking comical.

The small girl was looking inquisitively about the locality of the inn until, on seeing Colette, she nodded and approached the Chosen with a look of concern subtly etched on her features.

"Colette," she said, her voice soft and deliberate and barely audible over the gently rustling trees around them. "I have been meaning to ask you…does something trouble you? I have noticed that you have been spending significant quantities of time by yourself recently."

Colette shook her head, wondering if it was really _that _obvious. Even so, she didn't want her friends to worry about something they couldn't help. "No," she replied, and smiled as brightly as she could. "Nothing's wrong…I'm fine."

Presea studied Colette's face for a moment, her own expressionless. "But I am feeling some concern," she said, her cautious tone betraying some of the element of her admission. "I have…noticed that your sleep patterns have become fractured, and your food consumption has decreased."

Colette looked down at the ground, hoping that the tint of the sun hid her blush. She hadn't realised that Presea had been worried about her to the point of observing her eating and sleeping habits, but felt touched by the thought. The small girl sat down beside her, laying her axe to one side, and the pleasant scent of the lavender soap she used when bathing surrounded her like an aura. The aroma was light and subtle, but Colette felt her head go giddy as it reached her on the breeze. Presea cocked her head to one side as she looked at Colette, and the Chosen realised that she was probably seeking some kind of reply.

"I…appreciate my food preparation skills are below average," she added. "But surely that is not the reason for your reduced food intake."

"Huh?" Colette came sharply to her senses, feeling concern that her friend thought she didn't like her cooking. "No, the food you make is always nice," she protested.

Presea's expression didn't change, although a slight rosy tint formed on her cheeks. "T-that was supposed to be…a joke. But, t-thank you for the compliment."

Colette watched Presea as the small girl thought the joke back over in her head, presumably wondering if she had phrased it incorrectly. Her young face had browned from the continual clear, sunny days, although it still remained tempered by those mature blue eyes, which were now sparkling in the light.

Running a hand through her warm, loose hair, and allowing it to tumble over her bare shoulders, Colette grinned apologetically.

"Heh, I'm sorry", she replied. "I guess…my thoughts _have_ been elsewhere…"

Presea nodded, apparently satisfied with the confession, and looked up at the sky.

"You are referring to the incident at the House of Salvation."

"Ah, yeah…" Colette's gaze dropped down to the soft grass as she ran her hands through it. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that she really enjoyed talking to Presea, and was glad that they had become such good friends since the Chosen's rescue from the Dragon's Nest. It sometimes appeared that the small girl had trouble expressing her thoughts and feelings, but Presea often spoke with a directness that Colette found refreshing – having spent a lifetime with people who trod so lightly around her.

Resting her head back against the wall of the inn, she gave a fraction of a nod. "Hmm. I guess it just bothered me more than I thought it would."

The voices of Lloyd and the others could be heard from inside the inn, and Colette guessed that they must have finished eating.

Presea glanced over at the door. "I do not think you should let that man's words affect you," she replied, fiddling with the embroidery on her dress.

Colette looked up at the orange rays penetrating through every tiny gap between the leaves and trees. "I guess," she replied, wondering if it would be as easy as that.

Presea closed her eyes as the gentle breeze tugged at her hair, carrying long pink threads of it up in a transparent embrace. "I note that the issue still troubles you," she observed, and looked across. "I…I am going for a walk whilst there is little to do. Would you like to come? It may help you resolve the issues you are concerned about."

Colette met the small girl's gaze and smiled, feeling genuine warmth and appreciation at the sentiment behind the question. She had actually come outside to have some time to herself, but found the prospect of spending it with Presea desirable. "Sure," she replied, "That sounds like fun."

Presea nodded, looking relieved, and the smile that lit her face was so sweet it made Colette's stomach flutter pleasantly.

---

The pair left the tranquil tree encircled hill and walked a small distance down the incline to where the stream twisted its way between a dense cluster of thick oaks and cedars. The sun above felt hot, and Colette began to wish she had worn a top that covered more of her shoulders and arms so they wouldn't burn from the intense heat. She wiped strands of blonde hair from her sticky brow as they entered the shelter afforded by the tall trees and sighed with relief. The temperature had dropped almost instantly to a more comfortable level and the young Chosen joined Presea beside the clear stream, crouching down to splash some of the delightfully cool water across her face.

"It's so hot," she remarked cheerfully, her earlier low spirits temporarily forgotten in the beauty of the environment.

Presea studied the water she held in her cupped hands for a moment before washing it over her face. She looked up, the liquid glistening on her soft features. "Affirmative. I…find it unpleasant at times."

"Hehe, really?" Colette grinned, and looked up at the sky through the canopy of trees. "I really like it, but I bet I get bad sunburn…I always do."

The small girl sat down beside the stream, leaning her back against a tree. "It would be preferable to make use of the shade then," she remarked absently. "It…is nice here."

"Yeah," Colette agreed, and looked around as she lay beside Presea – kicking off her sandals as she did so. Stretching out on the warm, tickly grass, she caught sight of the small girl watching her, and smiled brightly. "I like places like this – they're so beautiful."

Presea shifted her attention to the stream. "Yes…places like this…remind me of Ozette."

Colette nodded, closing her eyes as the scent of lavender drifted by on the wind again. "I can see how it would. Do you…miss it?"

The small girl fell silent for a few moments; her gaze fixed on a tiny fish swimming through the shimmering water. "I…think so," she replied. "I can remember pleasant memories there, but also ones that are…not so pleasant, and after the attack…

The earlier feelings penetrated Colette's drowsiness at Presea's mention of the destruction Ozette suffered, and she opened her eyes to look back at her friend.

"He was right, wasn't he…" she whispered, only realising what she was saying after the words had left her mouth.

Presea shifted her gaze to Colette. "I do not understand what you mean," she confessed.

Colette smiled at the small girl's expression, and how she always cocked her head like a puppy when confused. It was a very endearing quality and it never failed in making Colette want to sweep her friend up in a tight hug.

"What that man said at the House of Salvation," she expanded, rolling onto her side to face Presea. "…He was right."

Presea considered this for a moment, then shook her head. "I…I do not think that statement is entirely correct," she replied. "His words mixed facts with the emotional need to blame someone for his misfortune."

_Misfortune._ It wasn't as if the man had lost money or anything like that. He had lost his _son_ – to Desians. It was more than simple misfortune, and something that she was supposed to be preventing. Colette closed her eyes against the glare of the sun above, and shook her head. "I _have_ let others down," she whispered, feeling her voice tremble at the admission. "And people…people have suffered because I quit the journey of regeneration. Like those at Ozette…"

The statement seemed to enforce her feelings of guilt but, at the same time, other sensations began to emerge from beneath her sorrow – elements of frustration, and anger, at the unfairness of the position she had been put in.

Presea frowned. "Ozette was not your fault. You are not even the Chosen of Tethe'alla, so you bear neither blame nor responsibility."

"I know but…everywhere I go I see people suffering…and when they know I'm the Chosen they just – I can see it in the way they look at me and…"

Colette halted the fractured sentence and swallowed, trying to prevent her lip from trembling. On seeing the concern on Presea's face though, the young Chosen shook her head and sat upright, a sudden rage burning through her body.

"I mean, what do these people _want_ from me?" she spat bitterly, and slapped at the tree beside her with her hand. It was a weak effort, and under the anger, Colette felt a small burst of pain erupt across her palm. "I…I'm trying my best…I really _really_ am, and…and I _know_ I shouldn't have quit the journey…but…but…"

She trailed off as the passion left her almost as suddenly as it had arrived, leaving only guilt and shame as reminders that it had ever existed at all. Flopping back down, Colette rolled over to face away from her friend, feeling awful at her outburst. It taken her completely by surprise, but she wondered if the cause was just the man's words, or something else – something that had been building up within her over time. The young Chosen scrubbed at her eyes, feeling the warm rays of the sun dry the escaping tears, and exhaled deeply.

She heard the sound of movement beside her, and a tentative hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"Um…Colette…"

The Chosen lay still for a moment, allowing the contact to give her strength and comfort, then nodded and sat up, rubbing at her eyes one last time. She turned, shamefaced, to Presea, who was staring at her with wide-eyed concern, and tried to smile as best she could.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know where that came from…I'm just being really selfish, I guess."

Presea shook her head, and withdrew her hand to fiddle awkwardly with a pigtail. "N-negative," she replied, her voice a whisper. "Please do not apologise. I do not think you have any reason to." The small girl regarded Colette as the young Chosen looked at her hand. "Have you sustained an injury?"

Colette squinted against the sunlight as she examined the thin brown spot on the palm of the hand. "Heh…not really, I think I got a splinter. I don't think the tree liked me hitting it. Sorry," she added, directing the apology at the old oak beside her.

Presea shuffled closer on her knees so that she was beside Colette. "Let me see it," she said, and took the hand in her own to examine it. "The splinter should be extracted," she advised, "Or else infection could occur."

Colette shuddered at the word 'extract', as well as thoughts of how much it would hurt to do so. "Ah…well, I think Raine said once that the body expels things like splinters over time. It'll probably just come out on its own."

Presea shook her head. "It is quite large though, and any delay will allow it to become embedded further into the skin. I shall remove it."

The young Chosen shook her head lightly, feeling awkward. "You d-don't have to."

Presea met her gaze, and smiled in a reassuring manner. "Do not be concerned. I have removed splinters on numerous occasions before."

"Oh…okay, heh, I'm sorry to be a nuisance." Colette resisted the urge to look away and watched Presea's hands as they moved deftly to work free the splinter. She was surprised how light and delicate the fingers of her friend were, betraying not a trace of the physical hardship she had endured over the years.

Presea worked in silence for a few moments, before looking up. "About what you were saying earlier…I do not think you are a selfish person, nor should you label yourself as such."

Colette felt herself smile out of embarrassment and shame. "Oh, thank you for saying so, but…I guess I just can't help feeling that way. I mean, I _did_ quit the journey of regeneration. I put myself before the world, so I can't blame them for disliking me."

Presea returned her attention to the splinter and Colette felt a slight twinge of pain as she located the tip of it and began to work it loose.

"You are still searching for a way to save the world – _both_ worlds in fact. I think it is admirable the way you try to help others, despite the hardships you suffer yourself."

Colette shrugged, feeling awkward at the praise and not really knowing what to say. Despite that, she noticed the feeling of ease she always got when talking to Presea about such issues. Normally she would just keep them inside herself and smile, but there was something comfortable and safe about the small girl's company that allowed Colette to voice her thoughts without feeling judged.

"Well, it _is_ what I born to do."

Presea frowned, although it was hard to decide if it was due to her friend's words or from 'extracting' the splinter. "I do not understand you," she said quietly, her tone almost apologetic.

Colette rubbed the back of her head with her free hand and flushed with embarrassment. "Oh…heh, sorry."

Presea looked up sharply at that, her eyes wide. "N-no…I did not mean that in a negative way," she protested. "It is just that your selflessness always amazes me."

The small girl went back to work on the splinter and, with a nod, removed the surprisingly long fragment of wood from Colette's hand. The young Chosen smiled in appreciation and massaged her palm. "Wow, that was really big," she said excitedly. "Thanks Presea!"

The small girl fidgeted awkwardly, and adjusted position so she was sitting rather than kneeling. "Ah…it was nothing. I frequently acquired splinters when I chopped wood or carved, so I became skilled at removing them." She paused for a moment before regarding Colette. "Can I say something on the matter we were discussing earlier?"

"Yeah, sure!" Colette joined her friend, feeling the grass tickle the skin on her legs that wasn't covered by her dress. "I value your opinion."

"Well…I know I have had no experience in being in your position, but I do not think you should worry about everyone as much as you do."

It was an unusual statement, and Colette wasn't sure what her friend meant by it. "Ah, I'm sorry. What do you mean?"

Presea looked awkwardly at the ground. "Forgive me, I probably did not phrase that correctly. People who live their lives with the expectation that it is somebody else's duty to ensure their well-being become weak. You are the Chosen, and people thus believe you are responsible for regenerating the world and can therefore be blamed when things go wrong." The small girl sighed as she met Colette's gaze. "People appear more able to deal with their problems if they have someone or something to blame."

Colette swallowed, not quite sure as to what she was feeling at Presea's words. What the small girl had said rung true, although Colette felt guilty for admitting it. "…You think?"

Presea nodded. "Yes. You are their strength as well as their hopes, and some people become ineffectual and incapable of doing things themselves because of this. Like that man at the House of Salvation, they then blame you." She dropped her gaze to the floor, as if embarrassed at her outburst. "It is _not_ fair…and the burden on yourself must be great."

The young Chosen laughed, although she wasn't really sure why; for there was no humour contained within it. It was true; there _had_ been times when all she could do was lie in bed at night feeling scared, lonely, betrayed and confused. In a way it was funny for, despite not always being the best at understand them, Presea was terribly good at noticing and exploring people's emotions and thoughts. Looking back up at the sky, whose orange hues were beginning to taint pink, Colette smiled.

"I understand what you're saying, but I can't really help how I feel."

"Affirmative," Presea nodded, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "I expected you to say such a thing. The point I wanted to make was that if you wish to take on such responsibility, then please allow us to share the burden with you." Her eyes flashed in the light as she spoke, reflecting the passion in her voice. "If you are feeling sorrow, then talk to us and let us help."

"I do!" Colette protested, although she knew her argument was weak. Presea merely shook her head.

"Negative, you do not." Presea tilted her head slightly as she regarded the Chosen, and for a moment her features looked slightly vulnerable. "Colette…although I cannot make you confide in me…you are my friend, and I want to help. Please, allow me to share your burden."

"Presea..." Colette paused, feeling overwhelmed by her friend's admission. She wanted to put into words how touched the request made her feel but instead found herself pulling Presea into a sudden embrace. The small girl stiffened the way she always did when the contact was initiated, although it had become less noticeable recently, and tentatively returned the gesture – her hands insecure and clumsy.

"Thank you so much," Colette whispered, feeling her friend's hair tickle as it brushed past her cheek. She kept Presea's hands in her own for a moment as they returned back to a sitting position and smiled.

"If…if that's what you want then I'll try my best," she said, "but you have to do the same too, okay?"

The small girl swallowed and nodded, her face studying Colette's. "U-understood."

The young Chosen shifted position and the pair sat quietly side by side for a few minutes, just watching the hues of orange and pink and purple filter through the trees, bathing everything in a surreal light. She smiled as she looked over at her friend and, when she noticed, Presea did the same – her eyes shimmering beautifully in the light.

"Helloooo?"

The sound of Zelos' voice penetrating the silence startled both Colette and Presea, and the Chosen wondered why they both jumped so hastily apart. Turning around, she saw the young man enter the shade of the small cluster of trees, wearing an amused look on his tanned face.

"So _this _is where my two favourite hunnies got to," he said coyly. "Oh…heh, did I interrupt something?"

Colette felt her cheeks burn, although she had no idea why Zelos' comment provoked such a response. Presea, her cheeks also tinted despite her tan, shook her head.

"Zelos, you're awful."

The young man laughed. "Hehe, I know. You can hardly talk though my little sunflower. You skipped off out without doing the washing up – it _was_ your turn today, remember?"

Presea's gaze dropped to the floor. "Ah, I apologise. I…forgot."

Zelos shook his head and smiled mischievously. "Well, not to worry, your little admirer has already done it, so make sure you thankhim in a…suitable way."

"_Zelos_!" Colette spoke so fiercely that she surprised even herself, and she couldn't understand why she had done so. The young man cocked his head, an innocent expression suddenly on his face.

"What? I meant by doing the washing up when it's _his_ turn. Sheesh, you've got a dirty mind for someone so pure."

"Ah…I, but…" Colette trailed off and shook her head, her face on fire.

Presea sensed her friend's awkwardness and looked across at Zelos. "I shall thank Genis, and take his turn next time." Glancing back across at Colette. "We should return to the inn," she added. "Before we become too fatigued from the sun."

"Yeah," Colette looked around the clearing before picking up her sandals. They would probably be departing from this region come morning, but Colette hoped that wherever they headed next, there would be somewhere where she could spend more idle time with Presea.

Meeting the small girl's gaze, Colette returned her friend's smile and sighed happily. She really _did_ miss having those lazy summers.

* * *

A/N: Hehe, I know not much really happened but, at 10 parts, this is going to be a somewhat leisurely romance – so if you like this chapter then bear with it; it's going to be soooo sweet. :)Anyways, cheers for reading – leave a review if you want – and I'll see ya next time! 


	2. The Sunrise Watchers Club

A/N: Wow, this is much shorter than the previous chapter, yet took about five times longer to finish. So many re-writes! Ah well, thanks for being patient – hope it was worth the wait. 

-

The Sunrise Watchers Club 

Presea stifled a tiny yawn and buried herself deeper into the embrace of the soft, sun-warmed grass, feeling the short blades tickle the skin that wasn't covered by her dusty travelling clothes. Despite the shade afforded by the large tree beside her, the unrelenting summer heat was combining successfully with her fatigue from the day's hard trek in lulling the small girl into a drowsy state. Holding back another persistent yawn, Presea rubbed at her eyes and looked around in an attempt to stay awake – although she was consciously aware that the effort was failing.

A small distance away from the gently sloping hill where they had set up camp, she could see the vast golden sea of crops that marked the boundaries of the farming plains just south of Sybak. The light breeze periodically passed though the tall ranks of wheat and corn and Presea watched, captivated, as they tumbled and shimmered, framed by the burning sun setting behind them. There was something about the scene that provoked an unusual feeling in the small girl, but no matter how long her gaze remained fixed on the fields she just couldn't fathom what it was. It felt as though the image was triggering imperceptible memories of Ozette from when she was young, but Presea couldn't decide whether that knowledge comforted or saddened her.

"Prese-aaa!"

The small girl jumped in surprise at the sound of Colette's voice, only then realising how lost in her thoughts she had been. Looking around, Presea brushed strands of windswept hair from her eyes as her friend approached, carrying a small flask in each hand. The young Chosen looked as tired, dirty and burnt from the sun as Presea felt, but she still managed a bright smile as she flopped down on the grass beside her.

"Ooh, that's better," she giggled, stretching her legs out in front of her before handing one of the flasks over. "Hehe, we've been walking for so long I thought my legs were going to fall off."

Presea found herself smiling as she sat up to take the proffered flask. It wasn't as if she had been feeling negative or anything, but the sudden presence of Colette seemed to raise her spirits regardless. The pair had spent a lot of time together while travelling, and the small girl found she had had numerous pleasant experiences, not just conversing with the young Chosen, but also simply being in her company.

"I do not think I have ever heard of a person's legs falling off from overuse," she replied, removing the stopper from the flask. "But I understand your meaning. I am also feeling very fatigued."

She took a mouthful of the cool, refreshing water, and closed her eyes as the liquid soothed her parched throat. Summer was deeply unpleasant at times, and the small girl was already looking forward to the autumn months when everything would be that little bit cooler.

Colette shielded her eyes with a hand as she glanced at the rolling hills on the horizon. "Yeah. We _must _be nearly back by now. I hope the Rheairds haven't inconvenienced anyone at the academy."

Presea followed her friend's gaze, watching a handful of thin, charcoal grey clouds float slowly across the amber sky. She wasn't particularly relishing the prospect of returning to Sybak again, but it was a required destination. The Rheairds' mana system had developed some kind of problem whilst they were travelling over the town, and Raine had suggested leaving the crafts in the care of the academy to repaired. Since then, they had spent the available time pursuing a number of errands that could be achieved on foot, but the journey of regeneration wasn't going to wait forever.

Her gaze fell back to the shimmering fields. "The farmland over there is just south of Sybak," she replied, squinting her eyes against the bright sunlight. "I would estimate that we should be there within another half days travel,"

Colette smiled brightly, and took a sip from her flask. "Not far now then. You know, we've been travelling so much with the Rheairds lately, it's been really fun just actually _walking _somewhere for a change."

Presea cocked her head at the cheerful optimism in her friend's voice. Colette's incredible ability to maintain a positive outlook on everything was very confusing at times, but the small girl always found it deeply inspiring. Since the time she spent in Colette's company increased, Presea had made several attempts at adopting the young Chosen's attitude but, despite hoping desperately that it would rub off, she had found the task difficult to achieve. One day though, she decided firmly, glancing across at her friend. One day I'll be able to laugh and smile at everything too.

She blinked, realising that Colette was watching her. The smile on her face was warm and gentle, and instantly made Presea want to return it.

"Are you okay? You kind of looked all…distant for a moment."

Presea felt her cheeks flush at being caught out and looked down at the ground beside her. "Ah…no, I was just thinking about something…but it doesn't matter."

She fiddled with the prickly grass for a few moments, consciously aware of Colette's eyes on her, and the young Chosen giggled suddenly.

"Heh, I think we both need a bath when we get back. We're filthy!"

Presea glanced down at herself; taking in her appearance for a few moments before returning her gaze to Colette. Like hers, the young Chosen's clothes were marked with countless grass and dirt stains, and small spots of mud had dried in her hair and on her face.

As she thought about their passage through the woodland earlier – and what had caused the stains – Presea was surprised to find herself smiling broadly. The memory of Colette grabbing her hand to go jumping in puddles with her was still fresh in the small girl's mind, and continued to discharge a warm, beautiful feeling within her.

"The puddles were muddy," she stated unnecessarily, and giggled.

"Hehe, yeah, but you had fun though, right?" Colette took another sip from her flask before shuffling closer, and Presea's found her breath catching strangely in her throat as their gaze met. The young Chosen's eyes were tainted green from the light, and glittered strangely; for a moment seeming so deep and bottomless that looking into them made Presea feel pleasantly dizzy. It was not something that had ever, to her knowledge, attracted her attention before, but it now dawned on the small girl that Colette had very pleasant eyes.

"I did," she replied eventually, and looked up to return the young Chosen's smile. "I enjoyed the experience."

Colette averted her gaze, her expression looking almost shy as she rubbed at a dry patch of mud on her trousers. "I'm…glad," she mumbled softly. "I…I always have fun with you Presea, and it makes me really happy to know that you have fun with me too."

Presea cocked her head to one side as she analysed her friend's words. The compliment had been strange, but for some reason the small girl blushed regardless, overcome by a desire to return the sentiment.

"T-thank you Colette," she replied hastily, and looked up at the overhanging branches of the tree beside them. "I do enjoy being in your company."

"Heh, that's good." Colette paused to stifle a tiny yawn, and Presea felt herself stiffen in surprise as the young Chosen suddenly leant against her, resting her head on the small girl's shoulder. The reaction was slight however; Presea had found that recently she relaxed much more quickly than she used to, and was starting to find the contact pleasant rather than just confusing.

"It's so beautiful," Colette mumbled, nodding slightly towards the horizon.

Presea followed her friend's gaze; taking in the way everything was tinted by the orange light of evening. The horizon was hazy from the intensity of the setting sun, but the small girl could make out a solitary sparrowhawk gliding effortlessly on the high air currents; it's cries echoing lonely through the air. The fields below danced in response to the sound as another gust of wind tore through them, and the strange feelings Presea felt earlier returned.

"It is," she acknowledged. "But…at the same time I find it also…sad."

"You do?" Colette lifted her head to look at Presea, confusion on her face. "Why?"

Presea held her friend's gaze for a moment, finding a strange comfort in it, before turning back to the horizon. The thin clouds were passing over the sun now, like curtains closing across a window.

"When the sun sets," she began; trying to choose her words carefully, "the day ends. It becomes something you cannot get back, no matter how hard you try. Experiences people feel, and the moments we share…they are fleeting and cannot be relieved again, like the day."

Her hand had dropped absently over her Exsphere while she was speaking and Presea shook her head sadly, aware of Colette's gaze upon her. "I apologise," she whispered. "It is just…since my Exsphere…well, since then time has become very important to me. The setting of the sun feels like a reminder that…things always end."

"I'd never really thought about it like that," Colette replied softly, her gaze fixed on the horizon in thought. "But the sun always comes up again too. When you think about it, it's also a reminder that things begin, right?"

Presea considered her friend's words, and found herself smiling despite herself. "Yes," she nodded. "I guess that is true too." A strange ache formed suddenly in her chest, and she turned to Colette, the earlier smile now feeling heavy. "That…that sounded like something Alicia would have said."

"Oh," Colette fell silent for a moment, before returning her head to Presea's shoulder in an act of sympathy. "You…you must really miss her."

Presea swallowed, feeling a lump form in her throat as she nodded. "Yes, but it…it is not just that. Vharley…Rodyle…both are dead, and yet I still feel so…" she paused for a moment to consider the word, "…lost."

"Lost?"

Presea nodded. The aching in her stomach felt as though it had intensified with the admission, but the close contact with Colette helped alleviate some of the sorrow she felt. "Affirmative. I thought that, with their deaths, I could move on…but it feels as though nothing has changed."

She paused then, realising that her eyes were beginning to grow damp. The small girl closed them instinctively before any tears had a chance to fall, and swallowed.

"Alicia is…still gone," she continued. "My chest still hurts when I think of her…"

She trailed off there, and bit her lip fiercely when she noticed it had begun to tremble. Colette rarely became emotional like this, she told herself and became determined that she wouldn't either.

The Chosen had shifted position slightly in order to wrap an arm around Presea's shoulders. The contact was warm and comforting, and the small girl leaned into the embrace with less hesitance than she would have done some time ago.

"It's okay," her friend whispered soothingly, and gently stroked Presea's hair with her free hand. "It'll be okay. I don't think…well, I'm not sure those feelings will ever go away completely. The pain may fade in time, but you loved your sister, and I think you'll always miss her."

Colette's words made sense, but as Presea allowed them to sink in, a question rose angrily to the surface of her thoughts.

"Then…what was the purpose?" she asked, failing to keep the bitterness from her voice. "Their deaths…have no meaning."

Colette dropped her free hand to clasp Presea's, and she gave it a quick squeeze. "Well…perhaps in doing what you did…it means that you can _begin_ to move on…move on and heal." The Chosen smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. I haven't any idea what it must feel like, so I'm probably no help at all."

"N-no, please do not apologise." Presea shook her head vigorously, alarmed at the doubt in her friend's voice. She scrubbed at her eyes and gave what she hoped was a smile of gratitude. "You _have_ helped Colette. I am…sorry for lowering the mood. I will think about what you have said…about Alicia…and sunsets."

Colette sat up and returned the smile. "Just take your time, okay? Remember, what we said before? We're friends, so tell me if you ever feel down and I'll try to help, okay?"

Presea nodded, an overwhelming amount of affection for her friend suddenly welling up within her.

"Affirmative," she replied. "Thank you, Colette."

"Heh, no problem." The young Chosen watched the sun for a few moments before grinning. "Tell you what, how about we get up early tomorrow in time for the sunrise? We can watch a new day start together – just me and you – I guarantee it'll make you feel better."

"Ah…I…" Presea paused, feeling giddy. The suggestion delighted her but she didn't want her friend to go to so much trouble. "It sounds nice Colette…you…you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not!" Colette gave Presea's hand an excited squeeze. "Hehe, It's going to be so much _fun_! And if you're ever sad then we'll do it again and again until you feel better."

Presea considered the young Chosen for a second before looking back at the shimmering fields of corn. Somehow, beautiful as it was, the scene didn't captivate her any more – at least, not as much as her friend did now. Returning her gaze to Colette, Presea smiled before resting her forehead gently against the young Chosen's shoulder.

"I really do like being in your company," she whispered quietly, as if scared of being overheard.

Colette didn't say anything, but the way she wrapped her arms tightly around Presea in an embrace confirmed that she felt the same.

--

A/N: Hehe, well two down and eight to go. If you made it this far then be a lovely person and leave a review – would love to know what you think. Cheers again and I'll see ya all next time!


	3. Travelling Tips

A/N: A smaller skit just to show that I _can_ write fics that hint of romance without one of the main characters getting all upset over something, hehe ;p

-

Travelling Tips

Lloyd approached the edge of the dusty mountain path he and the others were walking along, and looked wearily down at the lush, rolling countryside far below.

"I can see the Rheairds," he said, sounding exhausted, but also relieved by the fact. "We've made it at last!"

He was joined at the edge by Raine, who merely shook her head in exasperation at the young man's words. "I should point out that we would have made it back a long time ago if you hadn't lost the map," she scolded. "It is now late afternoon. I mean, _honestly _Lloyd…"

Lloyd hung his head at the tone of disapproval in his companion's voice. "It wasn't my fault…" he began, but his sulky protests were cut short by Genis, who had arrived to glance hesitantly over the cliff edge.

"It kinda _was_ your fault Lloyd," he reasoned, and cast an admiring glance back up the path they had been travelling down. "I mean, if it wasn't for Presea then we might not _ever_ have found the way back."

At the mention of Presea's name, Colette looked back past the others at the small girl, who was walking slowly at the back of the group with a strange frown on her face. The young Chosen slowed her pace to drop back beside her friend, wondering if something was on her mind.

"It _was _really great how you managed to get us back on track," she said warmly; flashing an appreciative smile while reinstating Genis's earlier words.

Presea's frown faded a little at the compliment, and was replaced by the rosy beginnings of a slight blush. Colette smiled at the small girl's expression, noticing that she kept her eyes fixed firmly on the floor, as if embarrassed.

"Ah…Misguided comment," she objected softly, her hands fiddling with the shaft of the axe strapped across her back. "I…did not do much."

"You did too!" Colette protested, genuinely awe-struck by her friend's skills and modesty. "Using the path of the sun like a compass to find the path back – it was so cool!"

Presea squinted in the bright afternoon light as she looked up. "Cool? I…is it not just simply utilising learnt knowledge?" The small girl looked confused for a second before casting a glance around the dusty path. "Like those flowers…" she said, nodding towards a small cluster of white flowers near to where the ground fell away. "Minerva Pearls. They only grow on thin ground where their roots can pierce through to the other side. Their presence thus indicates that the ground is unsuitable for something of our weight, so we should not get too close to the edge."

Colette squeaked with delight as she looked across at the flowers – stunned again by her friend's vast knowledge. "Wow, that's so clever! You're _really _amazing Presea!"

The small girl blushed again, and looked down at her feet. "Ah, thank you for the compliment," she mumbled hastily. A few seconds passed before she glanced back up at Colette, and her eyes shimmered in the light as she fixed them on the young Chosen. "Colette…I have been meaning to ask you something. You…compliment me often…why is that?"

Colette flushed at the comment, and looked away at the horizon; surprised to find herself suddenly feeling shy. "Heh…I do?" She hadn't noticed it before, but thinking about it she realised that Presea was right. Colette _did _frequently compliment her – a lot more than the others at any rate.

"Affirmative." Presea stiffened, and Colette looked back to find an alarmed expression on her friend's face. "Oh…I-I did not mean to sound ungrateful," she mumbled. "It is just…you have a different way of complimenting me than other people, and you do so over…unusual things."

Colette thought about her friend's words, but before she could reply to the question Presea tentatively reached out to take her hand, and the young Chosen had to fight to prevent a pleasant shudder from rippling out across her body.

"It is…nice though," the small girl added, and gazed up at Colette with a wonderfully warm smile on her face.

Colette swallowed, feeling a strange eruption of butterflies in her stomach as she closed her hand around Presea's. She had found the smile truly adorable and decided to herself that she would praise her friend as much as possible just to keep on seeing it.

"Hehe, well, then I guess I'll just have to compliment you more," she laughed in reply, before pulling Presea into a gentle run down the path. "Come on," she added happily to the giggling girl, "You have to show me more cool things first though!"


End file.
